Living the fantasy life
by Rainbow Kandi Raver
Summary: Kira is a 22 year old female that lives the wealthy life. She finally gets to go on her vacation that she has wished for, for so long. She originally goes on it to rack up some guy points, but what happens when she meets her idols? Rated M for language and later chapters. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries.)
1. Author's Notes :D

**Author's Notes!**

**Kira in the story is pronounced Kai-ruh**

**This is my first story So please be easy with the comments and rates :')**

**All of my chapters are based on the dreams I have been having.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

_**Italics **_**are the thoughts of Kira.**

**Bold is author's notes :3**

**That is all :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"Wake up, Kira." A robotic voice says. Kira looks up at her phone and hits the dismiss button on her alarm then looks at her clock. _9:30? Ugh._ She groans as she makes herself sit up and look around only to plop face down on her pillow shortly after. _Why the fuck am I up so early?_ She waits about 10 minutes then sits back up and pushes herself to stand. Wobbling a bit, she walks to her calendar and rubs her hazel eyes to get the rest of the sleep out. She takes a good stretch and looks at her calendar only to grow wide eyed. With a huge smile plastered on her face, she runs to her closet and pulls out a bulky, black suitcase. "My Florida trip has finally come!" She shouts. Then with a slight scowl, she looks out her bedroom window at the snowy landscape she was sick of seeing. "No more of you!" She said, as if she were talking to the snow. She ran back into her unnecessarily big walk in closet and began speaking to herself, occasionally stopping to criticize her clothes. "Damn I can't wait to hit those beaches! Warm sand, clear skies, hot guys, that is too long." She said as the threw a shirt behind her. She continued on with her southern fantasy. "Laying on the beach watching the beads of water roll down the guys' toned bodies." She eventually picked out 5 low cut shirts to show off her beautiful cleavage, 6 shirts that show off her amazingly flat stomach complete with an adorable dangly belly ring, and 3 halter tops to show off her irresistibly soft shoulders. She shoved them into her suitcase, still rambling on. "I need to look good in case a guy come up to me!" She ran to her dresser and opened the top drawers and pulled out a few lace thongs (for those little intimate night, if any) and matching bras, some boy shorts, a few dresses. and her favorite string bikini. She placed those into her suitcase and glanced a her phone's clock. _Shit! I'm going to miss my flight!_ She grabbed her hair brush, a few razors, her makeup and showering items, throwing them into the already full suitcase. Scrambling through the rest of her dresser, she pulled out some booty shorts and designer jeans. All her clothes seemed to hug her body perfectly and if that wasn't bad enough, she loved heels that were no shorter than 3 inches. She grabbed her heels, some flip flops, her vans, and her custom made high top converse. Shoving it all into her bag, she grabbed her laptop, iPod, iPhone and chargers then shoved it all into a carry on bag and ran out the door. Just as she reaches the stairs and locks her door, her friend Shauna pulls up. "Hurry up! Get in!" Shauna shouts. Kira pops the trunk and throws her stuff in then shuts it and hops into the passenger seat. While in the car, Kira uses Shauna's makeup and beautifies herself. No sooner were they at the airport and Kira was on her plane. Shauna stood at the window and watched her friend take off to the sunshine state.

**New chapters up as often as I can. :D Remember. One love, One heart**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
After hours of clouds and sleep, Kira arrives in Florida. "Attention passengers! We have landed. You are now free to get up and obtain your luggage and exit the plane." A voice said over the intercom. Kira stood up and stretched a little to fast. Her head started spinning and she fell back into her seat. _Woah! Head rush._ She stood up again and after the person sitting next to her left, she grabbed her bag and headed to the exit. She walked down to the main entrance, retrieved her other bag and hailed a taxi. She had booked a wonderful waterfront resort room. The taxi pulled up to the main entrance of the resort and a bell hop opened the door for her. "May I take your bags, ma'am?" He said. Kira politely handed him her bags as she got out of the car. The taxi left and she inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Ahh the salty air." She sighed, smiling. The bell hop held the door for Kira as she walked in and to the front desk. "Name please?" The woman's said. "Kira Suzuhara." Kira stated calmly. The woman gave Kira her room key and asked the bell hop to show her to her room. Kira and the bell hop entered an elevator and Kira watched the elevator numbers, her smile growing bigger as the numbers did. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors parted. Kira stepped off into the hall in front of two doors. One with a gold plate on it that said "Presidential." She put the key into the lock and gave t a gentle twist. After hearing a soft click, she twisted the handle and pushed the door open. The bell hop escorted her into her room and set her bags on her bed then explained to her about her room service, the resort offerings, and the near by attractions. "Would that be all, Ms. Kira?" The bell hop said. "Yes, sir. Thank you." She replied with a kind smile and tipped the man generously. He looked at the tip as if it was his first big tip and then left. Kira looked around and sighed happily then went to her balcony and opened the two glass doors between her and her view. Stepping out onto it, she gasped and looked at the beautiful blue waters that rolled onto the tan, sandy shore. Oh how she couldn't wait to unpack and hit the beach. She turned around and went to her closet and unpacked her clothes and shoes then got changed into her bikini. She observed herself in the mirror on the door for a minute. Now, Kira wasn't usually one to be full of herself, but she couldn't help but stare. _Hot damn I look good!_ She flicked her belly ring lightly and ran her hands down her sides starting at her breasts and stopping at her hips. While other girls try so hard to get this type of body, Kira naturally got it. Her full D cups, slim waist, outstanding curves, sexy ass, and soft, sexy shoulders all housed by a cream colored skin. She put her clothes back on over her bikini and slipped her sandals on. A small bag rest on her shoulder with her towel, phone, iPod, and sun screen in it. Grabbing her room key and designer sunglasses, she headed for the door and took the elevator down. She stepped outside and looked around then slipped her sunglasses on. She stopped with her sight seeing as a young man caught her eye. _Ohhh. He looks yummy._ She grinned and continued with her walk, her sandals making a light clicking against the cement as she walked.

**Hope it was liked :D Not much to say here. So...Onto chapter 3 :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
On the beach her eyes sparkled behind her dark shades as she found exactly what she wanted. Hot guys and a nice open spot in the middle of them all. She casually walked over to the spot and pulled her towel out of her bag. Laying it on the sand, she set her stuff down and kicked her sandals off. After unloading her bag onto the sand next to her towel, she checked her phone and put it in her bag along with her iPod. She shed herself of her clothes bending over to remove her shorts then stripped herself of her shirt. Realizing she was the main attraction for half the guys there, she let her hair down and walked to the waters edge. She stuck her toes in to test the water. Wow! It was so warm! She walked further into the water and dove under. After about a half hour of swimming she got out and dried herself off. Replacing her towel, she applied sun screen to her body and rented an umbrella. She set it up and laid on her stomach and pulled her iPod from her bag. She tapped the music icon and scrolled through her playlists, finally getting to her Blood On The Dance Floor playlist. She tapped on it and tapped on Sugar Rush then set her iPod down and closed her eyes soaking up the sun. It felt so good to be out of that snow and into the sun. _Let my vacation begin._ She sighed happily and took a nap. About an hour later, she woke up to girls screaming and squealing. _Can't I fucking relax without having my ears bleed?_ She looked up to see what was going on. "Maybe there were manta rays in the water." She said as she looked at the water. Nope. No giant shadows and no empty water. _Damn._ She just about laid back down when feet stamped by her throwing sand everywhere. _What the fuck!?_ She followed the running girls with her eyes and decided to get up. Kira picked up her iPod and calmly walked behind the girls who ran to a crowd of some sort. "What the hell? Fight? Dance off?" She wondered as she approached the crowd. To her surprise, no music and no one cheering for someone. It started to annoy the hell out of her that she didn't know what was going on. As people left the crowd squealing and giggling, she slowly inched her way to the front. After one last girl moved, Kira looked at why there was so much commotion. There, in front of her, stood her two idols. Jayy Von Monroe and Dahvie Vanity.

**ONTO FOUR! :D I just took a wild guess at the last names. I hope its not too bad lol. Sorry Kira doesn't talk that much. She'll start talking more next chapter. I promise :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
She was locked in a trance. Gazing at the two idols in front of her. She was quickly snapped out of it when one girl pushed her trying to get to the front. "If I get pushed one more god damn time..." She grumbled. She looked back and forth between the two stars and stopped at Jayy. Holy shit he's tall. Suddenly, she heard some arguing and the screaming got louder. The crowd grew in closer and closer. Kira felt like she was about to be engulfed by a herd of mad, rabid humans. She backed up accidentally bumping into Dahvie. "Oops! Um. Sorry!" She said over the noise. "Don't worry about it. For now we need to get out of here! These people have gone insane!" He shouted. Kira put her mind to work and quickly turned to Dahvie. "Give me your shirt!" She shouted. For a second he looked at her like she was insane. "Hurry up! Before we all end up in the sand!" She shouted. Dahvie quickly shed his shirt and handed it to Kira then she told Jayy to do the same. "Jayy, pick me up!" Kira instructed. Jayy, without hesitation, hoisted her onto his shoulder. Kira yelled as loud as she could to grab the crowds attention. All eyes were on here. All hungry for autographs. Kira quickly balled up Dahvie's shirt and announced "I got Dahvie's shirt! Fetch!" She threw the shirt as hard as possible making over half the crowd chase after it. She repeated this with Jayy's shirt and the rest of the crowd left. She had Jayy put her down then grabbed each of their hands and ran. "Come on!" She yelled. She ran to her stuff, quickly packed up and turned in her umbrella after slipping her sandals on. "Follow me!" She said hearing the crowd leave the shredded shirts and charge after them. Kira started running with Jayy and Dahvie in pursuit. "How can we trust you?" Dahvie said panting. "Right now? You're just going to have to!" Kira shouted behind her. She ran into the resort lobby and to the elevator. As the doors closed, the 3 of them were doubled over panting hard.

**Sorry this one is a little shorter than the rest. Hope it's still good :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Up in Kira's room, Dahvie and Jayy stood in awe at the room. "So this is your room?" Jayy asked. "Yep. All mine." Kira said a little smug. Kira walked to them. "Please, take a seat. I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon." She said gesturing to the plush black and purple sofa and chairs. "Thanks." Jayy said, still in awe. "And thanks for saving us back there." Dahvie said. "What's your name anyway?" He added. Kira blushed of embarrassment at how she never told them her name. "Oh! Forgive me. I'm Kira." She said with a slight nervous laugh. "Well thank you, Kira. And may I add, you have a wonderful body." Dahvie said. The corner of his mouth raised into a grin. Jayy rolled his eyes. "Dahvie, you just met her. Don't go man-whoring around already." Jayy scolded. Dahvie stuck his tongue out at him and Kira blushed madly. _He's been eyeing me this whole time? And I'm still in my bikini!?_ She grabbed her clothes and changed back into them. As she changed, she heard Jayy speaking. She pressed her ear to the door to listen. "Think we can trust her?" Jayy said in a low voice. "I don't know. She seems harmless and she did help us out." Dahvie said back just as low. Kira walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and looked at them. "Would you two like something to drink? I have room service and the mini fridge has soda." She said. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry." Dahvie said as Jayy nodded his head in agreement. "Would you care to join us? You know. As a thank you gift?" Jayy asks sincerely. Kira nodded her head trying to hide her eagerness. Dahvie smiled and looked at her. "If you want, you can pick what I wear. You two can go through my closet." Kira suggested. They nodded and she went to the bathroom to do her hair. She heard them get up and walk to her closet and discuss what she should wear. "That's cute but not really going out type." Jayy said. "This is cute." Dahvie said with a perk in his voice. "No. No halter tops! Stop trying to make her look like she's going to a strip club as the dancer." Jayy scolded. A light groan of annoyance came from Dahvie. "Jayy. You're killing me here!" Dahvie complained. "How about this, Dahvie?" Jayy chimed. A sound came from Dahvie that told Kira he agreed fully with Jayy's decision. "Now for shoes." Jayy said. From Dahvie came a quick reply. "These!" He yelled. Kira heard a loud smack which meant either Jayy slapped Dahvie or he face palmed himself. "Fine. We'll go with those." Jayy groaned. Dahvie clapped for joy and handed Kira her clothes.

**More to come soon :D Please be patient D:**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Kira walked out the bathroom and brushed off her black dress. "How do I look?" She asked. Dahvie only squeaked and Jayy gave her a thumbs up. She went over to the mirror and observed herself. A body hugging one shouldered dress that has 3 slits going up her side and a half sleeve that flares off at the elbow. Her shoes were her black 4 inch heels. She smiled shyly and asked if they were ready to go. Both nodded their heads in agreement as Dahvie got up to open the door for her. Kira walked out with Jayy following close behind and Dahvie behind Jayy. They rode the elevator down to the main lobby and outside the main door waited a limo. "We wanted to make you feel special." Jayy said smiling ever so sweetly. Dahvie held the door open and Jayy moved aside to let Kira walk through. A chauffeur opened up the door for her and greeted her with a tip of his hat and a "Good evening, Miss." Dahvie and Jayy scooted in beside her and Dahvie argued that he should be the one to sit next to Kira. Eventually Jayy gave up and moved over so Dahvie could sit next to her. "Whatever he says, just ignore." Jayy said to Kira. With a slight nod, Kira and Dahvie quickly fell into conversation. _Why is this so easy? Why am I so relaxed around them?_ "So. Tell me about yourself, Kira." Dahvie said. "Well, I'm about 5'2, I have hazel eyes, I love to sing, I can dance, favorite colors are red, blue and purple." Kira began. Kira and Dahvie were so into their conversation, neither of them had realized that they had arrived at the restaurant. Jayy got out and then Dahvie. Kira went to get out and Dahvie offered his hand. "May I help you out?" He asked smiling. Kira accepted his offer and took hold of his hand lightly. Jayy starred in disbelief at Dahvie when Kira started to speak. "If need be, I'll be more than happy to ward off unwanted fans." She smiled innocently. Dahvie and Jayy nodded, both quite content that they don't have to worry about being attacked. They escorted Kira inside and to a pedestal where a young man of about 25 stood. Uniform without a stain or wrinkle and hair spiked up with gel. "Table for three please." Dahvie said. The man, who Kira now noted to call Steve, walked them to a booth seat and handed them each a menu. "Your waitress will be will be with you shortly." He said with a smile. He then left and resumed his position at his pedestal. "Dahvie? Would you share an appetizer with me and Jayy if we got on?" Kira asked. "Sure. As long as he doesn't eat it all." Dahvie playfully said. Jayy stuck his tongue out at him as a lady about 28 with black hair and blonde highlights came to our table. "Hi. My name is Trina and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked as her face lit up with a smile seeing Dahvie and Jayy in front of her. All three ordered Mountain Dew and Trina happily walked away.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't uploaded any new ones. I think I messed up my ankle so I might have to go to the hospital. There's several chapters that I just uploaded. Have fun :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Trina bounced back over to their table and handed Dahvie the check. Under it he found a napkin with a number on it. He looked up at Trina who just winked and giggled. _Why does that bother me so much?_ Dahvie asked another waiter for a pen and wrote something on the napkin and put the money with the bill. He handed the pen back to him and got up and escorted me to the door. Kira looked back to see Trina pick up the check and her what was once a smiling face turn into a depressed frown. "What did you write on that napkin?" Kira asked. "I told her I couldn't accept the number." Dahvie said in a cool tone. Jayy just stared at Dahvie in disbelief with his mouth hanging wide open. "That's not like you. You never turn down a chick's number." Jayy said. "Yeah well. Honestly? I don't know why I did it. It's like something slapped me and told me to do that." Dahvie said with a shrug, as he helped Kira into the limo. At that Kira blushed and with a small yawn she smiled at Dahvie. Jayy followed in after Dahvie who sat next to Kira again. She couldn't help but think about the day she's had. Kira was pulled from her thoughts when Jayy spoke up. "Kira? Are you okay? You seem tired." He said. "Just a little." Kira replied with another small yawn. Dahvie wiggled a bit and offered his shoulder for her to lay her head on. She smiled softly and laid her head gently on his shoulder. "Driver. Can you take us around town for a bit. Just to do some sight seeing?" Dahvie said. With a nod, the driver pulled off and drove to all sorts of places. Kira, however, quickly fell asleep. "Hey I think I know why you did that." Jayy said quietly. "Did what?" Dahvie asked confused and distracted. "Rejected that chick's number." Jayy said. Dahvie gave a small "Uh huh" and started to lightly stroke Kira's cheek. "I think you may actually be falling in love." Jayy said in a loud whisper. Dahvie laughed a bit too loud as Kira shifted in her sleep. "No! I mean it! Ever since you met her," Jayy said gesturing to me. "You have been more down to earth and I haven't seen you eye hump not one girl since we met her." Jayy finished. Dahvie knew Jayy was right but refused to admit it. Instead he just looked at Kira who shifted more and wrapped her arms around him. "And if I'm not mistaken, she feels the same. She just doesn't know it." Jayy said. They both looked at Kira and Dahvie smiled at the thought of being hers. Dahvie told the chauffeur to take them all back to the resort. Upon arrival, Dahvie gently shook Kira to wake her. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's get you to your room." Jayy said softly. They all loaded into the elevator and headed to Kira's room. She unlocked her door and grabbed some pajamas then headed to the bathroom to change. She walked out in a dark blue silk night dress that went to her mid thigh and walked over to the bed. "Do you guys wanna crash here tonight?" She asked. "If you don't mind." Jayy said. Kira gave a soft sleepy smile before speaking. "I only have one bed. So someone is gonna have to take the couch." She said. Jayy quickly and willingly took the couch and grinned at Dahvie. Dahvie, for once, blushed madly. Kira couldn't help but notice and she giggled a little bit. "What's wrong, Dahvie?" She asked. "Well. I sort of sleep in only boxers." He said looking down. Kira blushed as her smile faded into embarrassment. Jayy was holding in his laughter as Dahvie stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Kira watched him carefully staring him down. To her surprise, she was attracted to him! How am I? _He is not like the guys on the beach._ Kira laid down and placed her back towards Dahvie. Jayy snickered a bit and eventually laid down and fell asleep. Dahvie, on the other hand, was wide awake. He rolled over so his back faced Kira's and Kira carefully rolled onto her back. She gave a quiet sigh and turned her head to look at Dahvie. _I just don't get it_. She wanted to reach out and place her hands on him, just to feel his warmth. Every inch of her begged to be held against his body, as did his. Kira was staring down his body. From his colorful hair to his waist. She did not want to get to looking under the blanket in fear that she won't control herself. "What are you staring at?" Dahvie whispered. Kira snapped back to reality and turned over with a fierce blush covering her face. "I...uh...I was just...um." She stammered. Dahvie gave a low chuckle and slid right up behind her and slid one arm under her. Kira's face grew flushed. With his free hand, Dahvie pushed Kira's hair behind her ear gently and wrapped his other arm around her, making sure to leave some space between them for her comfort. Kira took a minute to process what was going on then she slid herself as close as she could get to Dahvie and rolled over, placing her head on his chest. No sooner had silence fallen and they were all asleep.

**Hmmm! Kira seems stumped.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Kira woke up with to Dahvie holding her at the waist. Jayy was up and just getting out of his shower. Kira turned over accidentally waking Dahvie. "Morning, beautiful." He said in a sleepy voice. Kira shivered. _Oh my god! Nothing is cuter than a guy's sleepy voice._ "Morning." Kira said with a sleepy smile. "Morning, sleepy heads." Jayy said smiling. "Morning, Jayy." Kira chirped. "You two get any sleep last night?" He teased. Kira and Dahvie blushed and looked at each other. She got up and went to her closet. "We wanna try the beach again?" She asks. Dahvie walked over to Kira and took hold of her hands and brought them to his chest. "With you, I'll try anything." He said in a soft voice. Kira looked into his eyes and Jayy's eyes sparkled like there was no tomorrow. Dahvie leaned in close, slowly progressing closer to Kira's lips as he closed his eyes. Kira's face turned red and she quickly turned away. Jayy's smile quickly turned into a frown and disappointment shadowed his face. Kira took her bikini and ran into the bathroom and changed then walked out and walked and put clothes over her bikini. Dahvie and Jayy followed in rhythm and they all went down stairs. Kira put her sunglasses on and flung her bag onto her shoulder. Dahvie creeped up next to her and slipped his hand in hers. She smiled and the trio began to walk. Kira began to sing while they walked. Dahvie listened and his smile grew bigger and bigger. Without thinking, Kira's singing grew progressively louder. "You have a beautiful voice." Dahvie said. Kira giggled and Jayy picked up where she left off and Dahvie joined in as well. As they approached the beach, Kira began to take her shoes off. No sooner had she gotten them both off when the screaming started. Dahvie and Jayy began to back up and Kira ran and skidded to a halt in front of them. Slightly crouched and ice cold glares being given, her arms were spread out in a sort of defensive way. The screaming slowly stopped and that one area became a battle field. Kira glared at the fan girls with a glare so cold it could have frozen hell itself. She instantaneously stood up with the most calm expression she could ever have and in a low voice, she spoke. "I will advise you. Please leave them alone. I will not ask again." She said. Chills ran down everyone's spines as the air seemed to get colder for a second. Even the gentlest of words Kira somehow made to be a threat. Ice clung to every word that slithered out of her mouth. Slowly but surely, the mob of girls backed down and went back to their own business. Kira turned around with an innocent smile and looked at Dahvie and Jayy. "Shall we continue?" She said. "Lead the way." Jayy said trying to shake the chills off.

**I see very little thinking here. Seems like Kira is slightly protective of them.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Kira dove under the water and swam to Dahvie then brushed her fingers against his leg. Dahvie screamed and jumped and Jayy fell back in laughter. Kira surfaced and laughed as well. "That was not funny!" Dahvie shouted. "Oh come on. You know it was." Kira teased. Dahvie playfully growled and tackled her into the water. Kira screamed and howled with laughter as she held onto Dahvie. During the middle of their fun, a voice came. "Attention all swimmers. The beach is now closed. Please get out of the water." Said a life guard. Kira stood up from the water and walked out, her hips swaying gently, almost in a taunting fashion. "Damn, that girl is amazing." Dahvie said. "Aww! Little Dahvie is finally growing up." Jayy teased. Dahvie splashed Jayy as Jayy tried to escape. Kira, on the other hand, was drying off and slipping her sandals on. "Will you two hurry up? I wanna get this salt out of my hair." She said with a small laugh. Dahvie and Jayy got out and dried off then followed Kira back to her suite. Once they got back, Kira walked into her closet and pulled out a maroon colored silk night dress that went a few inches below her butt and walked into the bathroom. Jayy knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "We're gonna run to our hotel and grab our stuff. You ok with us staying here?" Jayy asked. "Yeah. That's fine. When I'm done in here, I'll clear a space for you two in the closet." Kira said. "Sounds good. We'll be back before you get out." Jayy said with confidence. "You're on." Kira said. The bathroom door closed and a few seconds after, the suite door closed. Kira turned on the shower and stepped in. _Oh this water feels so good_. Kira stood under the water for a bit then she grabbed her wash cloth and the soap and started to lather up the cloth. She washed up as the salt seemed to fade from her body. After she washed off, she grabbed her shampoo and started to wash her hair. She rinsed all the shampoo out and sighed. After she was done, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. _They so lost_. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her clothes that were on her bed. Kira pulled the towel off her body and began to dry off. While she was drying off, Dahvie and Jayy came through the door. "Oh shit!" Jayy shouted. He turned around and covered his eyes while Dahvie stood and concentrated as hard as he could not to get hard. Kira screamed from being startled and quickly covered herself. "Um. We'll just...uh..." Jayy stammered as he walked back out the door dragging Dahvie with him. Kira flushed with embarrassment and quickly got dressed. "Uh. You can come in now." She said. Jayy walked in and Dahvie followed, each with a bag in each hand full of clothes and the rest of their items. After a long awkward silence and after Jayy and Dahvie made themselves at home, Jayy suggested a walk on the beach to try and get over what just happened. No one hesitated to say yes. They all went to the main lobby and out to walk to the beach. A silence hung in the air, occasionally interrupted by a passing car or two. They reached the beach and each one took their shoes off and walked on. "So..." Jayy began. "So..." Dahvie repeated. Kira just looked at the ground and concentrated on walking on her toes. "We're sorry we walked in on you changing." Dahvie said. "It's fine." Kira said. Jayy stayed silent and apologetic hoping his little plan would work. "Hey." Dahvie said softly. Kira stopped and looked at Dahvie and almost immediately he was breath taken by what he saw. Kira's eyes reflected the moon and glittered like the stars. Her hair shined and her face was right from a fantasy. "Wow." Dahvie whispered. "You look so beautiful." He continued. A light breeze tossed Kira's hair gently and Dahvie placed his hand on her cheek. Jayy smiled with excitement and watched. Dahvie once again leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. Kira blushed once more as Dahvie moved in more. Jayy was nearly bouncing in place as Kira could feel Dahvie's warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and felt their lips meet. Her heart was racing as Dahvie pulled her close to him by her waist and Jayy was jumping and cheering for joy. Kira melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like minutes, they pulled apart. Kira gazed into Dahvie's eyes and he gazed back. Jayy was bursting at the seams for this to happen. Finally it did. "I love you." Dahvie said. "I love you, too." Kira whispered. Jayy stopped cheering and now stood in shock. Kira rested her head on Dahvie's shoulder and he pulled her into a hug. Seconds turned into minutes and they started walking back to the suite. Once they were back in her suite, Dahvie and Jayy got their showers and they all got ready for bed. Kira laid down on her bed and Dahvie scooted in next to her. Jayy laid on his couch in complete shock still. Kira snuggled up to Dahvie and Dahvie held Kira close. "Good night you two." Jayy said. "Night." Dahvie and Kira said in unison. _That was amazing earlier. I felt like I was floating. Like fireworks were going off all around us_. Dahvie looked at Kira and pushed her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned slightly at her and kissed her cheek. She giggled and he kissed his way to her lips and she began to kiss back. He then began to kiss his way down her jaw line and onto her neck. She shivered under his gentle touch and he nibbled a bit. Kira let out a small squeak as Dahvie kissed down onto her chest. She let out a sigh of pleasure and Dahvie crawled on top of her placing his knee between her legs. He dragged his tongue from between her breasts to her neck as he pressed his knee to her clit. Kira let out a slight moan and sighed. Dahvie kept his space so she didn't feel how hard he was getting. He had made sure not to excite her too much. Just enough to make her heart race. He smiled at her and she nuzzled her head to his neck. He held her close making sure she didn't feel his hard on. She was soon fast asleep and Dahvie got up and quickly but quietly ran to the bathroom. "God dammit. I need to control myself better." He whispered to himself. "But damn that was hot." He said rubbing the bulge in his pants. He gave a low quiet groan and decided to unzip his pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down pulling his boxers with them. His hard on stood erect and pulsing. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked from the base to the head. He gave light moans and started panting. Jayy tossed and turned on his couch to the noise. Dahvie grunted as he stroked himself, getting faster and harder. "Oh shit. Kira yes! You're so warm and tight!" Dahvie panted. Jayy was up now and fully aware that Dahvie was up in more than one way. Dahvie groaned and bucked his hips as he rubbed the precum on the tip. "Ah! Shit! Yes, Kira! Ah! Ah!" Dahvie nearly yelled. "Dahvie, Dahvie, Dahvie. I just knew you couldn't control yourself." Jayy whispered to himself smiling. "Kira! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! You're so god damn tight!" Dahvie started to yell. Realizing he was, he brought his voice back down low. "Oh shit!" He panted. He couldn't hold it any longer. He clamped his hand over his mouth and gave one loud moan into his hand followed by grunting and groaning. Before he could realize it, he had climaxed all over the floor. He was panting as he got some tissue to clean it all up with. "I really hope I didn't wake anyone." He whispered as he cleaned. When he was done he pulled his pants and boxers up then walked out. Halfway to the bed, Jayy spoke up. "Have fun?" He asked. Dahvie jumped and blushed. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Dahvie asked. "I'd be lying if I said no." Jayy said. "Sorry." Dahvie whispered as he walked to the bed. "And uh. Can we not mention this to Kira? I don't want her to feel rushed." Dahvie said. "Sure thing." Jayy said. Dahvie slid back into bed and Jayy laid back down. Dahvie pulled Kira close and kissed her cheek and Jayy fell back to sleep. Dahvie shortly followed, with Kira in his arms.

**Sorry this one is so long. I kinda got lost in writing :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
Kira woke up and picked out her outfit for the day. As she got changed, she wondered what there was to do other than to to the beach. Then it hit her. The mall. A place to show off, eat, have fun and shop. She walked over to Dahvie and kissed him gently and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." Kira said smiling. Dahvie propped himself up on his elbows and gave a sleepy smile. "Good morning, my angel." He said. _There it is again. God fucking damn! I love it!_ "What's got you in a good mood?" He asked through a yawn. "Nothing. I just slept really good." She said. She then creeped over to the window in front of jay and grabbed a hold if the curtains. "Let there be light!" She shouted as she yanked them open. Jayy yelled at the sudden blinding light pouring into the room. "Dammit, Kira!" He said. "Aww. Someone's grumpy." Kira teased. She brought him a cup of coffee and he sipped it. She then sat down next to Dahvie and gave him a kiss. "So, I was thinking we go to the mall today." She chirped. "Hey! Yeah! That's a great idea!" Jayy said. Dahvie agreed with a smile on his face and Kira got her clothes and went into the bathroom. "Can we stop into Hot Topic, Dahvie?" Kira asked. "Anything for you." Dahvie said. A squeak came from the bathroom and Kira was out and dressed in a halter and a mini skirt. Dahvie couldn't help but walk to her and feel her up. He pinned her against the wall and playfully started to nibble at her neck. She giggled helplessly and wrapped one leg around his waist. Jayy got up and slapped Dahvie on the back of his head lightly. "Ow! You ass!" Dahvie laughed. Kira stood normally and Dahvie grabbed her ass. "Mmm. You look amazing." He said grinning. Kira giggled and Dahvie got dressed as Jayy came out the bathroom fully dressed. "We ready to go?" Jayy asked. "Yep. Lemme just get my shoes on and my wallet." Kira said. She picked up her pair of custom converse and slipped them on then grabbed her wallet and slipped it into her back pocket. "Okay. Let's get going." She said. They took their limo to the mall and when they got there, Jayy hopped out and Dahvie followed. Kira stepped out after him, which earned her a lot of stares and funny looks. Kira slipped her hand into Dahvie's and they entered the mall. Dahvie looked around and Jayy stopped at a mall directory. "You are here! Why thank you map. I thought I was in china." Jayy said to the directory. Kira giggled and looked with him purposely bending over at the waist. "Look. Hot Topic is right there." She said pointing to a store 5 squares down from where they were. "And Spencer's is right next to it!" Dahvie said cheerfully. "You only wanna to go in there for Kira." Jayy said mockingly. Dahvie blushed and turned away. Kira took a hold of Dahvie's hand and the trio began to walk. _Did he really want to go in there for me?_ Kira began to bounce with excitement as Hot Topic came into view. Before Dahvie could stop her, she had escaped from his grasp and was running. Dahvie ran after her with Jayy in pursuit. Kira was browsing through their skirts and dresses with maybe three of each hanging from her arm. She turned around and started browsing through the wallets. A purple one caught her eye. She plucked it off the rack and observed it. A blue cat with the satanic cross on its forehead smiled at her and from the corner of the wallet, was a chain that had been painted in rainbow colors. Dahvie caught up to her and she showed him and Jayy the wallet. Dahvie laughed and agreed to buy it for her while Jayy went with her to try on the outfits she had. Kira ran into the dressing room and stripped down to her bra and panties. She took a black dress with a corset styled top and flared bottom with lace off of its hanger and slipped it on. "Okay! Here's dress number one!" She called to Jayy as she walked out. Jayy gave a playfull whistle and she went back in to put on another dress. She hung up the black one and pulled a red plaid dress off the hanger. She slipped it on and realized the straps were removable. Kira opened the door and Jayy put on a look of disgust. Kira laughed and went in to try on the third dress. It was a short dress with sleeves that stop at the shoulders and flare off. The top was like a corset and the bottom puffed out. Jayy agreed to the dress but absolutely pressed that the first one was better. She didn't even bother with the mini skirts since she had enough of them. She left the remaining clothes in the dressing room and carried the first dress with her to the shoes. She found a pair of ankle boots that had a zipper with a little skull on the outer side of them. Jayy nodded and Kira quickly sat down and tried them on. She was in love. Dahvie came over and she stood up and looked at him. "What?" He said smiling. Kira looked down and twisted her ankle to show him the heels. He looked down and smiled. "She has one other thing to show you." Jayy chimed. Kira ran into the changing room and stripped down again and slipped the dress back on. She then walked out of the changing room and Dahvie's face lit up. His eyes sparkled and a giant smile spread across his face. Kira looked down shyly and Jayy told her to turn around. She spun around and showed Dahvie the rest of the dress. It had an empty space that went down to her lower back and strings crossing each other like a corset. "Do you want those, babe?" Dahvie asked. This was the first time he has ever called her babe. She spun around and kissed him deeply and nodded happily. He laughed and told her to go get changed and he'll buy it all. Kira ran into the dressing room and changed back into her other clothes then ran back out with her converse on. Dahvie paid for the heels and dress and handed Kira her new wallet. She put everything from her old wallet into the new one and clipped the chain to her belt loop and stuck the wallet into her back pocket. Kira once again kissed him and thanked him then they walked out the store.

**Seems like She's getting more comfortable with them.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
Kira, surprisingly, only carried two bags in each hand. Dahvie and Jayy however seemed to buy way more than she did. For some reason, Dahvie seemed to hide a smaller bag from Kira and every time she looked at it or tried to look in it, Dahvie shook his finger and said "ah, ah, ah." A blonde girl around 16 or 17 bounced up to them and asked for Dahvie's and Jayy's autographs. They gladly signed a CD she just bought and hopped into the limo. Kira handed in her bags and she climbed in the limo. "Thanks for everything, baby." She chimed. Jayy looked at Dahvie and Dahvie handed him the Spencer's bag. Jayy peeked inside and smiled then nodded and handed it back. "Nice, Dahvie." Jayy said smiling. "She'll love it." Dahvie said grinning at me. Jayy nodded in agreement. The limo pulled up to the resort and they all unloaded and went up to their suite. Dahvie placed his bags next to his end table and Kira hopped onto the bed and Dahvie crawled to her. He made a low sexy growl and playfully tackled her onto the pillows. Kira squealed with laughter and kissed Dahvie. He kissed back and slid his hand up her shirt. Jayy stopped Dahvie only to remind him that he was still there. "Sorry. It's hard to keep my hands off her." Dahvie said. Kira fixed her shirt and sat up. "How about I take you to dinner?" He asked. Kira smiled and kissed him then nodded. Jayy walked to Kira's bags and pulled out her new dress and heels. He handed them to her and she went into the bathroom. Kira got changed and when she walked out of the bathroom, Dahvie walked to her and gave her a soft sweet kiss. She went through her make up and went to the bathroom once again. She looked amazing. She came back out and Dahvie smiled. He went to her and held her hand. They waved to Jayy and promised they'd be back soon. Kira held Dahvie's hand as they walked outside. "Can we go to Nemo's?" She asked. "Yeah. That sounds lovely." He replied. They began to walk and Dahvie turned to Kira and smiled. "You look so damn sexy right now." He said. She giggled and kissed him.

**Kinda short. Sorry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
"That's a big ass shrimp." Kira said holding up a prawn. Dahvie laughed and held up his. "Bottoms up, love." Kira said. They both bit into the prawn and hot shrimp water spilled out. "Oh shit." Kira said covering her mouth and nearly laughing. Dahvie swallowed his bite and laughed. Kira wiped her mouth and took another bite. "Good ain't it?" Dahvie said. Kira nodded her head and smiled. Their waiter came back and asked if they wanted anything else. "You want a dessert, baby?" Dahvie asked. "I'll share a chocolate lava cake with you." Kira said wiping her mouth once more. Dahvie nodded and ordered a chocolate lava cake. "So. You never did tell me. How did you get interested in our music?" Dahvie asked. "Well. I heard a song and I started dancing around singing along. I felt like I could be myself with it. It made me feel like...I don't know. I just didn't care who saw me." Kira said. Dahvie gave a low chuckle. "Interesting." He said. Kira nodded. "Why do you like our music?" He asked. "It's fun to dance to. Great to sing to. And while a lot of them are about sex, there are some that have a really good meaning." She said. Dahvie looked at her and smiled. "You are the first girl I've heard say that. All the other ones just say 'I love it because it's about sex.' and then try to get in my pants. I don't know what it is about you, but I have a really strong attraction to you. It might just be the fact that you aren't easy. I know for a fact that its partially cuz you can put me in my place." Dahvie said. Kira blushed and smiled. Their waiter came back with the cake and placed a check next to us. Kira picked up her fork and dug into the cake. She put some in her mouth and the chocolate "lava" poured out. Dahvie copied her and smiled. A few bites more from each of them, and the cake was gone. Dahvie placed the money with the check and got up to help Kira up. They walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the resort. As they approached the front doors Dahvie stopped Kira and pulled her close. He kissed her tenderly and brushed his fingers against her cheek. He opened the door and held it for her as she walked inside. Kira went into elevator with Dahvie following.

**Aww! A chapter dedicated to the couple! Haha**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Jayy was there waiting at the suite door and smiling. "Hey. I need to run out. Pick up a few things to eat. I'll be back in a few hours." Jayy said. He then pulled Dahvie aside and whispered to him. "I set up the room to get u and her into a 'mood.'" He said. "Okay." Dahvie said. "Go in, sit down, and relax for a bit and slowly work your way towards it." Jayy said. Dahvie patted Jayy's back and thanked him then walked to Kira and they went inside. Kira took a crimson silk night dress from her closet and Dahvie stopped her. "You have anything sexier?" He asked smiling innocently. Kira's heart began to beat fast for some reason. _Hmm. Sexy night wear_. She walked to her closet again and pulled out a set of lingerie. Dahvie's eyes sparkled like a bottle of glitter. "That's perfect. If you're comfortable, will you please wear it tonight." He asked. Kira blushed and grinned. _I think I know what's going on here._ She stood in front of him and purposely began to undress. She grabbed hold of her shirt and slowly lifted it up revealing her stomach. Dahvie sat on the bed and leaned back relaxing and watching with a smile. Kira pulled the shirt higher, revealing her lace bra and she finally slipped her shirt over her head. She turned around and unbuttoned her skirt and started to pull it down. She bent over at the waist and slid her skirt off. You can tell Dahvie was eating up every inch and curve of her body. Kira turned back around and undid the clasp on the front of her bra. She took it off and pressed her breasts together. Dahvie grinned and Kira slid her hands down her stomach and slipped her underwear off. She walked over to Dahvie and slid her hands under his shirt and pulled up. He lifted his arms and Kira pulled it over his head. She straddle him and kissed on his neck while unbuttoning his pants. Dahvie gently pushed Kira off and took his pants off. He beckoned her to come back to where she was. Kira walked to Dahvie again and straddled him. Dahvie pulled her close and kissed her placing his hands on her ass and squeezing it slightly. Kira pressed her chest to his and Dahvie leaned back. He slid his boxers down and pressed his hard on to just above her slit. Kira blushed as Dahvie rolled over so he was on top. "You have a beautiful body." He said. Kira giggled and kissed Dahvie more. Now that he was on top, he felt in control. He massaged her breasts and she sighed into the kiss. He quickly got harder as his hands traveled to her clit. Kira blushed and Dahvie began to rub it. She let out small moans and pants and Dahvie slipped a finger into her. Kira squeaked a bit and Dahvie sat up pulling out of of the kiss. He began to slide his finger in and out of her curling it and wiggling it every so often. Kira smiled a bit and moaned in pleasure. Dahvie slipped another finger in and felt her get wetter. "Oh, baby. You're so wet." He said. Kira just moaned and blushed. Dahvie pulled his fingers out letting some of her wetness follow his fingers. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and licked every drop of her off of his fingers. She blushed and watched him as he placed his hands on either side of her head. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ Dahvie kissed Kira as he pressed his hard on against her opening. Kira squirmed and with one hard thrust, Dahvie was inside her. Kira tensed up slightly then relaxed. "Tell me how you want it, baby." Dahvie said. He started slow but hard. Kira moaned quietly as Dahvie leaned over her and shook his head. "That just won't do. I want my beautiful baby girl to scream for me." He said grinning. Dahvie started to go harder and Kira's moaning became louder. "Ah. Yeah. That's it. Moan for me, Kira." Dahvie said. He had her pinned beneath him and he started to pick up speed and slam into her. Her moans became screams of pain and pleasure and tears lined her eyes. "Oh, Dahvie!" Kira groaned. Dahvie leaned back on his knees and pulled Kira up so she was straddling him while he fucked her. He continued to thrust hard making her bounce. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Dahvie!" She screamed. Dahvie enjoyed making her scream and he grabbed onto her hips and when she bounced, he thrusted as hard as he could while slamming her down on him. To his surprise, this made him moan. He's never felt this kind of attraction before. This level of pleasure seemed different from all the other times. He was broken from his thoughts when Kira tightened around his hard on and clawed down his back. Dahvie hissed and slammed in her and moaning. "Fuck yes! You are so warm, Kira!" Dahvie yelled. Kira screamed in pleasure and bit down on his neck and sucked a bit. Dahvie moaned and squeezed her ass tight. "Fuck! You're gonna make me cum! Oh I wanna cum in you so bad." He growled. Kira let go of his neck and once again tightened around him and screamed. "Oh yeah! Cum on me, baby girl!" Dahvie shouted. Kira tightened around Dahvie once more and she screamed as loud as she could and Dahvie called out her name. Kira squeaked a bit as she felt Dahvie fill her. He pulled out of her and laid next to her. They were panting and coated in sweat. "Oh fuck! That was amazing." Dahvie said panting. Kira just nodded and held onto Dahvie. "I'm gonna go ahead and put the blankets into the washer. Head for the shower. I'll be there in a bit." Kira said. They both got up and Kira began to take the blankets off the bed as Dahvie grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom.

**Well. Things seemed to get intimate.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
Kira and Dahvie laid down on the bed, both dressed in pajamas, when someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" Kira yelled. The handle turned and Jayy walked in. He smiled and when he saw us his smile faded. "Dahvie can you help me?" He said. Dahvie got up and walked to Jayy and took a few bags. "You two didn't hit it off?" Jayy whispered. "I'll tell you later." Dahvie said with a grin. "I can tell you for sure though. She's a fucking screamer from hell." He continued. Jayy's face lit up with a big grin on it. They put the groceries in the kitchen and sat on the couch. Kira put her headphones in and listened to her iPod and closed her eyes. "Okay. So. Yeah. She's a screamer and she can handle me. Unlike all the other times I've gotten a girl in bed, she shed a few tears but still screamed." Dahvie said. Jayy smiled and gave Dahvie a high five. They unpacked all the groceries and then Dahvie went over to Kira and kissed her. Her eyes opened and she took her headphones out. "How bout you play that music for everyone to hear." He grinned. Kira rolled over and plugged her iPod up to the speakers and turned the volume up all the way. Jayy came over and pressed play and music filled the room. Dahvie pulled her from the bed and rested his hands on her waist. Kira started grinding on him and Jayy came up behind Kira and sandwiched her. They all broke out into song with each other and Kira jumped up onto the bed and started dancing. She slightly lost footing and fell backwards into Jayy's arms. They all laughed and Dahvie spoke up. "Let's bring some alcohol up here." He said. Jayy called for room service and ordered raspberry flavored vodka and then hung up. Dahvie had his arm wrapped around Kira's waist and she was grinding on his crotch. Jayy came back over and danced in front of Kira. "Is it weird I'm liking this?" Jayy asked. Dahvie laughed and Kira held onto Jayy. "Hold on there. Did you just go bi for me?" She said teasingly and with a laugh. Jayy gave a nervous laugh and raced to the door when he heard a knock. He answered it and took the bottle from the maid. She smiled when she saw Jayy and almost lost it when she saw Dahvie. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "I highly suggest you not bother him right now." Jayy said. The maid didn't listen and ran into the room. She looked about 18 and had a slim figure. "You're Dahvie Vanity! Oh my god! I love you!" She said. She emphasized "love" to make sure he understood. The maid got close to Dahvie and traced invisible circles on his chest. Kira stepped out in front of Dahvie and gave a fake smile to the maid. "And who are you?" Kira said as kindly as possible. "Nobody that you need to worry about." The maid said. She had a snobby little attitude when Kira spoke to her. "I would like to know your name." Kira said with ice forming on her words. "Look. Back the hell off. You're nothing but a toy. I can show Dahvie here what it's really like. You know? To have a real woman." The maid said. This made Kira furious. Kira walked closer to the maid and got in her face. "I want you to leave my room now. And never come back." She hissed. "Or what?" The maid spat. "Or else..." Dahvie cut her off. "Look. I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't care. You want to treat my girlfriend like shit? I don't ever want to know you. I'm with a woman who has shown me the time of my life. Either you accept that or don't. But I plan on staying with this beautiful woman till death do us part. And even after, I'm not going to leave her. I love her with every fiber of my perverted, twisted being and to me, she's my everything and you're just a fan. Now we'd all like it very much if you left." Dahvie said as calmly as possible. The maid opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it then left. Little did Dahvie know Jayy was recording the whole thing. Kira sighed in annoyance and Dahvie opened the bottle of vodka. "I say we drink till we fall down." Dahvie said. Kira nodded and held out a glass. Dahvie filled her cup half way then repeated with himself and Jayy. "Oh that reminds me!" Dahvie said. He ran to his small bag and brought out a little box. Jayy's face lit up and Kira tilted her head in confusion. "I bought this." Dahvie said softly. Jayy ran and grabbed a camera and stood there waiting. Dahvie put the small box into his pocket and walked to Kira. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Jayy pressed record and started to record Kira and Dahvie. Dahvie then pulled out a box and started fiddling with it and began to get shy. "Kira. When I met you, I thought you were just another crazed fangirl. I honestly thought you only helped us to get in my pants." He said with a slight laugh. "And I won't lie. I honestly wanted to fuck the shit out of you on sight. But then... Then Jayy stepped in. For what ever reason, he was there to give me a good smack on the back of the head whenever I tried to get close to you. Once I realized I wasn't going to get anywhere. I stopped trying and just went with it. After our conversation in the limo, I felt bad for jumping at you and trying to get a hit and run. Jayy brought it to my attention that you were the reason I rejected that girls number. You were the reason I was acting different. I was finally happy according to Jayy. It was then that I realized I fell for you. That day on the beach? I unconsciously said I love you. I also meant it when I did. And to this day, right now, I feel like I have to do this." Dahvie said. He pulled the box out and got on one knee. Jayy was giggling with excitement and Dahvie opened the box and held it out to Kira. Kira gasped and her eyes began to water. "Will you, Kira Suzuhara, marry me and forever be my queen?" Dahvie asked. Silence filled the room and Kira finally opened her mouth to speak. "You know, Dahvie." She began. "On the beach, I don't know what drove me to help you out. I really don't. In the limo? I felt sparks every time we spoke. The waitress that gave you her number? I felt severely jealous. On the beach that night? I felt like we were the only two around. Like we were swallowed by the sky and danced among the stars. Each day I'm with you, my feelings for you get stronger. I waited so long to hear that from you. And now that I've heard it, I can't help but say sorry." Kira said. Dahvie got up and the smile fell into a frown and tears filled his eyes as his head hung in disappointment. "I kind of expected that." He said. Jayy lowered the camera and his smile faded as well. Kira spoke up again. "I'm sorry to all the ladies out there." She said. Dahvie lifted his head in surprise and Jayy put the camera back on Kira and Dahvie. "I'm sorry that you aren't the one to proudly wear the engagement ring bought by the one and only, Dahvie Vanity." She finished. Dahvie smiled as Kira slowly held her hand out. "Dahvie Vanity? I will be honored to be your wife." Kira said. Dahvie's face lit up and he placed the ring onto her finger. Kira wrapped her arms around Dahvie's neck and he pulled her in for a long romantic kiss. Jayy was recording the whole thing and he turned the camera towards him. "I never thought I'd see it happen." He said to the camera. He had to wipe his eyes. "Dahvie Vanity is engaged!" Jayy said. He shut the camera off and handed them their drinks. They all raised their cups and Jayy announced. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Vanity!" He said. "Cheers!" Dahvie and Kira shouted.

**It happened! YAY!**


End file.
